Mature Oneshots Various Pairings
by Troypay
Summary: A series of unrelated HSM oneshots. All M rated. All will be either Troypay, Chadpay, Rypay, Ryella, Gabpay, or Troyella. No exceptions. You request, I write. Tada! -NEW ON 10/27/08: GABPAY "FLASHER"-
1. Info

**Hey _Ya'll_! **(Haha Miley Cyrus moment, much? :P)

Anyways, I've decided to do one of those things where you, the readers make requests and I will write them.

Yes, I know you've all seen this done before possibly many, many times. I've seen it done a few times too.

So, this is how it works;

You request a oneshot for me to write using the form below. (The oneshot naturally will be dedicated to you). Please note that all of them will be M-rated.

The following are the _only _couples I will write:

**Troypay**

**Chadpay**

**Rypay**

**Ryella**

**Gabpay**

**Troyella**

**(occasionaly) Zashley**

I apologize if your preference doesn't show up here, and it's not that I don't support other couples, I just find any other couples harder to write for some reason. I'm kind of new to M-rated stories, which is why I'm doing this- I hope to get better with practice, but the thing is, I'm kind of idea-less at the moment,and that's where you guys come in! ;)

I, as a writer, honestly prefer to do mainly Troypay and Rypays, but I'm giving those other ones I mentioned a chance too.

On a final note, I'm not sure how long it will take me to get your request written and posted. All I can promise is as soon as I can.

So, moving on. Here's the request form:  
**  
Your Penname:  
****Couple:  
Rating: M  
Setting/Event:  
Time Frame:  
Anything Else?:**

**Example:**

**Your Penname: Troypay  
Couple: Chadpay  
Rating: M  
Setting/Event: Chad tries to teach Sharpay how to play basketball.  
Time Frame: Junior year  
Anything Else?: well, basically this just means ...anything else! haha.**


	2. Flasher: GABPAY

**First off, I'm REALLY FREAKIN' SORRY that it took me this long to get the first one posted. School and HW is crazy, that's all I'm gonna say about it...**

**Here's the story info for this oneshot.**

Requested By: _DarkxCherryxBlossom  
_Couple: _Gabpay  
_Rating: _M_  
Setting/Event: _Gabriella and Sharpay are having a sleepover at Gabriella's house._  
Time Frame: _Junior year_

**And for all you Troypay lovers out there, the next one I post will be a Troypay one. It's about 8000 words long already. (yes I know that's droning long) and I still have some more to write on it. So yeah, hopefully it'll be up soon. This one is pretty long too. Hey, you want detail or not? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Good Luck Chuck, John Tucker Must Die, How To Loose a Guy In Ten Days, Prom Night, The Hot Chick, Knocked Up, Mean Girls, Kim Possible, or any other movie or show mentioned.**

**Enjoy.**

**-x-X-x-**

**Flasher**

_(Gabriella x Sharpay - 'Gabpay')_

"Okay, how about...John Tucker Must Die?"

"Please."

"How To Loose a Guy In Ten Days?"

"_Bo-ring!_"

"Prom Night?"

"That movie is _way_ too cheesy. It's so fake, and I'm ten times better at acting then Brittany-"

"The Hot Chick?" the brunette girl cut the blonde off.

"I watched that two days ago!" her friend responded in an exclamatory way. "Next." she scoffed.

"Knocked Up?" Gabriella suggested, holding up a movie that Sharpay had brought since she herself would never even be allowed to own it in a million years.

"Too pornographic." Sharpay Evans said, picking at her french manicured fingernails.

"Mean Girls?" Gabriella Monetz tried.

"Not pornographic _enough_!" Sharpay smirked evilly, taking her attention away from her fingers, only to recieve an eye-roll from her (now)-best friend. It was Saturday night, and the two girls were sitting in Gabriella's bedroom, bored as hell, trying to decide on a movie to watch. The task sounded simple enough, but when you took a picky blonde who didn't seem to have the ability to make up her mind, and put her with an impatient "I'm-bored-and-sick-of-this-so-just-pick-a-freaking-movie-already!" brunette, it was certainly a lot harder then it should be.

"Well, what movie do _you _suggest then?" Gabriella snapped impatiently, taking her eyes away from her DVD collection of chick flicks and comedies and eyed her friend.

"How about Good Luck Chuck?" Sharpay suggested. Gabriella frowned.

"Oh yeah, that's not pornographic at _all_." she said sarcastically. "Besides, I don't even own that movie. Are you kidding me? If my mother ever came in here and saw that on my shelf, she'd send me to a shrink."

"Your mother's not _that _loco." Sharpay said, using the Spanish word for 'crazy' and not knowing whether she was trying to convince herself or Gabriella of that. "Besides," she said, "shrinks are only for Lunatics, Tragics, and Neurotics. You don't fall under any of those categories, chica." she finished, expressing her own personal opinion of what she thought psychiatrists were _only _used for. (Sharpay's many-times-spoken definition of Lunatics- "Insane-asylum candidates, people who tear their hair out and throw constant tantrums- even when their like, thirty, and stab horses in the eyeballs and whatever- crazy shit like that.")

("So what's a tragic then? In your opinion." Gabriella had asked, they'd had this conversation countless times before.)

("People who get help because they've had something really bad happen to them; like getting cancer or being abused or something." had been Sharpay's very serious response.)

("Neurotic?")

("Middle-aged men who think about death all the time and can't tell their own mothers to stop poking into their lives. Often times they live in their parents basements and never shower and constantly stare at porn and stuff. They're like weed killers and grass sniffers and crap.")

Sharpay had a very creative mind.

"Shar," Gabriella said seriously, "I appreciate your attempted reassurance, but we're talking about the woman who bought thirteen chihuahuas when her last of many boyfriends broke up with her and fled back to Mexico. Thirteen chihuahuas is too many dogs for a good mental heath. Five is like, pretty much the limit. More then five dogs and you forfeit your right to call yourself entirely sane."

Sharpay burst out laughing at that one.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Gabriella laughed anyways, picking up her stuffed teddy bear Mr. Cox and throwing him at Sharpay. She'd had Mr. Cox since she was in pre school when her then-crush Lenny Cox had given him to her on her fifth birthday. She'd named the teddy in his honor, but whenever she'd told any of her moms friends the name of her teddy and they started cracking up, she could never figure out why. (Until about the seventh grade anyway, but she refused to change the name of her favorite stuffed animal; it would just get too confusing. And for the record, she honestly didn't care that to all of her mothers friends and co-workers, she was just the innocent little naive child who named her toys after male reproductive organs. Besides, one of her now-friends; Martha, her last name was Cox- so that made her feel a little better for having a bear named Mr. Cox.)

"Okay, so maybe your mother is a little...odd." Sharpay admitted.

"Yeah, maybe I should suggest that she be the one seeing a shrink."

"Why did she buy _thirteen _chihuahuas anyway?"

"The guy who dumped her and went back to Mexico- his sister in law had a chihuahua." Gabriella explained. "A little white one. Ugly thing. Looked more like a naked mole rat, if you ask me." she giggled. (That would explain why it's name was Rufus- after that naked mole rat on her mother's ex boyfriend's sister in law's daughter's favorite show _Kim Possible)._

_"_Anyways, my mom's ex boyfriend was always left dog sitting his sister in laws chihuahua- that guy didn't even have the decency to leave Rufus home for just a little while on dates. So, my mom was always forced to be around little Rufie.'" she shrugged, "I guess all white chihuahuas give her a memory of her ex boyfriend now, and when he broke up with her, she went into this weird depression slash frenzy and I didn't see her for like, two days. When she came back, I realized that she'd been on a dopping-spree." Gabriella finished, shuddering at the memory. (_Dopping spree- dog-shopping spree.)_

"Guess that explains why all of your chihuahuas are white." Sharpay commented. Usually when the girls hung out, it was at Sharpay's house. (because both girls agreed that Gabriella's typically smelled like wet dog since Maria Montez was obsessed with bathing those damned animals, but never dried them after their baths for some reason.)

But earlier that night when Sharpay's parents had returned home all horny and drunk and what not from some freaky casino, and they'd started dirty dancing with each other (quite horribly) on the living room coffee table, Sharpay knew it was the right time to get the hell outta there and come running to Gabriella's house to get away from the maddness of her insane only rooms in Gabriella's house that smelled decent were Gabriella's bedroom and bathroom- since she refused to let any of the thirteen dogs in her personal space. Sharpay appreciated that fact.

The two girls had become friends a couple months after the Twinkle Town Musical when Sharpay had been failing chemistry and their teacher- Mr. Walker, had volunteered Gabriella to tutor her (since math and science were her specialties.)

They didn't get along much at first, but since they had to spend a lot of time at each others houses during the six week tutoring period, they'd discovered just how weird each others home environments were, and that they were actually a lot alike and needed each other to function for the rest of their lives in that crazy place called high school.

Now they were best friends, and both girls had since gotten over Troy Lunkhead Basktetball Boy Bolton. With Sharpay, it had just been one little (ahem, six year) crush. But she was so over it. Gabriella had been dating him for a while, but then she found him making out when Nora O'Niel at a party at Chad Danforth's house a few months ago. (January- a New Years party to be exact. It was now May. Senior Year.) So she quickly ended it soon after.

"Anyways, lucky for the both of us, I brought Good Luck Chuck and a few other movies besides Knocked Up." Sharpay said, getting back to the subject of movies and sticking her right hand into her pink sparkly overnight bag in search of the movie starring Jessica Alba and Dane Cook.

"Why did you bring Knocked Up anyways if we weren't even gonna watch it?" Gabriella asked her friend with a frown.

"We might later. I'm spending the night, aren't I? We've got time."

"Why don't you just go home?"Gabriella teased playfully.

"As if." Sharpay scoffed. "My parents are probably fucking on the living room couch by now. Poor Ryan, he had no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"He was in his room blasting that horrible 80's retro metal shit that only he and no one else listens to when I left."

"Ooh, what band was it?"

"I don't know. ACDC or some other crazy stupidly named band like that."

"They're not that bad. Ricardo always used to listen to them."

"Ricardo?"

"Another one of my mom's exes."

"If a forty year old man listened to them, I didn't think you would be defending their music."

"Well, Ryan listens to them, and he's still a teenager." Gabriella pointed out.

"My brother is practically not even a human. He's an _it_." Sharpay laughed, finally finding Good Luck Chuck in her bag jam-packed full of random sleepover stuff. "He does ballet, Gabby." she explained pointedly, using that as an example of her theory of her twin brother not being a normal teenaged boy.

"But don't you force him to take that with you? Besides, I heard that some football players take ballet. It's perfectly normal for a guy too-"

"Okay, so I admit that it's because of me that he's taking it. But only because I'm sick of his stupid jazz squares that he's managed to hypnotize himself into thinking everyone has orgasms over when he does them." Sharpay interrupted, cutting her friend off mid-ramble. "He needs to learn some new dance moves."

"And you think _ballet _will help him? Not even lyrical or jazz something?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I needed a partner, and I knew if I asked you you'd of said no since you're always doing homework and playing your hobo and whatnot."

"Uh, Shar, it's called an _oboe_, not a _hobo_." Gabriella corrected her, stifling a laugh.

"Whatever." Sharpay brushed her off. "Anyways, are we going to play this movie or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Gimmie." Gabriella said, reaching for the DVD in her best friend's hands. She walked across the room and popped the movie into the DVD player.

"Fast forward the commercials."

"Hang on, I'm getting there." Gabriella mumbled, picking up the remote and redeeming her place on the bed as she skipped through all the commercials.

"Here." Sharpay said, taking a box of berry Mike and Ike candies out of her bag and handing them to Gabriella. That was one of many things the girls had in common- they both loved the berry flavored Mike and Ikes, and Sharpay had fortunatley just purchased a box yesterday in the student store at East High but hadn't opened them yet.

"Sweet!" Gabriella exclaimed, opening up the box. She poured a small handful into her left palm before handing the box back to her friend, who gratefully helped herself to a few as well. Gabriella pushed the play button on her DVD remote and the film started playing.

Gabriella and Sharpay watched the move in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes as they snacked on their favorite candy.

"This part's so funny." Sharpay commented when the part in the movie where a skanky looking blonde girl was giving Chuck a blowjob on the beach.

"_I'm licking sand off your balls and all you say is "That's nice?!" " _skanky blonde girl exclaimed on the screen, making Sharpay giggle. That line always made her laugh for some reason. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and smiled to herself at her friend's oddness, but didn't comment.

As the conversation between Chuck and now offended blonde girl on the screen continued, eventually it lead to blonde girl being completely offended by Chuck apparently not loving her, so she climbed to her feet, ready to walk away from him and leave him laying there naked in the sand. When she stood up, an uncensored view of her sculpted breasts where in clear view of the camera and the viewers. (Gabriella and Sharpay.)

"I've got way nicer boobs then she does." Sharpay said casually, in reference to the girl on the screen. Gabriella nearly choked on the purple Mike and Ike she was chewing on. "What?" she laughed. They'd watched this movie together before, and this was the first time Sharpay had said something like that.

"Yeah, hers look like they have floppy-saggy potential. They're so pathetic. Mine are way nicer."

"Why're you concentrating on her boobs, Shar?" Gabriella asked teasingly. Sharpay shrugged "Mm-m." she said, meaning "I dunno." meaning "I don't know".

"Mine are way better though. I should be in this movie. The whole world would be jealous." she smirked.

"So you want to be flashing your pesonal body parts to the whole world?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay laughed.

"No, but mine are still better."

"You must be _so_ proud." the latina girl replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the movie.

"What, you don't believe me?" Sharpay asked, not dropping the subject. She grabbed the remote and paused the film.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, fake-glaring at her. "I was watching that." she said, making a grab for the remote, but Sharpay held it back.

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe you on what?"

"When I say that my boobs are nicer then hers."

"I don't know. What kind of a question is that?" Gabriella asked, chuckling slightly and shaking her head.

"My kind." typical Sharpay response. "I'm just wondering." she smiled innocently. "Yours are nicer then hers too, Gabby."

"Excuse me? Since when have you ever seen me topless?"

_In the girls locker room showers_. Sharpay thought.

"I haven't. But I can tell." she answered.

"How?"

"A girl can tell."

"You weirdo." Gabriella laughed, hitting her in the back of the head with Mr. Cox.

"Will you play the movie now?" she asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Not until you agree with me that my boobs are better then hers."

"Why do you care so much? Drop it, Shar."

"No, I wanna hear you say it."

"I can't believe you're asking another female to make that comparison. Besides, I don't even know what yours look like!"

"Okay, well..." Sharpay said, dropping the remote. Without even the slightest amount of hesitation, she suddenly grabbed the sides of her red tank top and quickly lifted it up before Gabriella could question her actions. All Gabriella could do was stare in shock at her friend who was now unclasping her front clasp simple cotton red bra.

"Sharpay!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes just in time before she saw anything as she managed to find her words.

"What?" the blonde girl questioned innocently. "Open your eyes, dumbo."

"Put your top down and maybe I will."

"Why? I didn't lift it up for nothing. You can look real quick."

"Are you crazy, sick, or both? Do you have a fever? Flu? Mental illness?"

"Hey, I take offense at that."

"Put your shirt down, Shar."

"Okay fine." Sharpay sighed, making it seem like she was giving in, when she really wasn't.

"Did you put it down?" Gabriella asked cautiously. Sharpay rolled her peanut butter colored eyes to herself. "Yes." she said impatiently, still holding her shirt up- her chest popping out of the undone bra that now hung limpy on her shoulders beaneath the red tank.

Gabriella opened her eyes reluctantly at her friend's assurance and instantly regretted it.

If she had known that Sharpay was just tricking her into thinking she'd covered her womanhood back up, there was no way in hell she would have dared to open her eyes. But since of course, she had no way of knowing, she found herself staring awestruck at two more-then-acceptable identical creamy white breasts- a dark pink bud in the center of each joined by a freckle or two.

No, wait. She looked closer. (Horrible, she knew. But it was like she was being controlled by someone else- some perverted lesbian or something! This behavior was so not Gabriella Montez.)

Three or four-ish.

The most horrific part of this whole experience, was that for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to look away. Any normal person, she figured, would have immediatley closed their eyes right back up again and yell at Sharpay about how it's so not right for a person to trick their best friend into looking at their boobs.

But Gabriella didn't.

She just sat there; and stared. Her brain kept on screaming at her to look away before it got too awkward, but it was as if her dark brown eyes were glued- _fixed _right on two of Sharpay Evans most personal areas of her body.

Too make things more terrifying, Gabriella found herself wondering what it would be like...to _touch _them. Just to feel them. Would they be on the softer side, like her own? Or more firm? Were her nipples hard? Were they delicate?

_Then _she found herself wondering about Sharpay's sexual life. She knew her friend wasn't a virgin- she'd told her once about some hookup she'd had with some guy named Javier the summer of her sopomore year at Lava Springs. They'd done _it_ in the pool or something like that- after hours, so no one was around. Javier had been the pool life guard at the time. (_A/N: everyone remember him from HSM2? xD)_

How had Javier reacted to seeing Sharpay's breasts?

Sharpay had been smirking this entire time, seemingly pleased with the look on Gabriella's face. If only she had a camera...

That look was priceless.

She re-clasped her bra and lowered her tank.

Gabriella swallowed, her face burning as she slowly turned back to the frozen picture on the television screen. Surely Sharpay had noticed her just staring at her like that. What did it mean? Had Gabriella _liked _what she saw?

She had to admit it...but only to herself...it wasn't such a bad sight... but what did that mean? Just that Gabriella liked boobs? Something else? Did it mean anything at all? What?

Without a word and just a sneaky, mysterious smile, Sharpay picked up the remote and played the movie. She didn't even have to bother to ask Gabriella once again if her boobs were nicer or if the girl in Good Luck Chucks were. Actions spoke louder then words, and Sharpay already had her answer.

The look on Gabriella's face said it all.

**-x-X-x-**

"This part's pretty hot. Kinda weird though."

Gabriella didn't answer. It was a while later into the movie- at the part where it showed several different scenes of Chuck getting very physical with a variety of different women. Ever since the boob-gazing incident, Gabriella had stayed strangely silent and had moved to the foot of the bed. Her elbows were propped up on the bed- her chin, resting in her palms. All througout the movie so far, Sharpay had countinously been laughing at different scenes or giving a little comment on something in the movie here and there- acting like everything was perfectly normal- like Gabriella _hadn't _been staring rather appreciatively at her delicate body parts earlier. Gabriella could hear the sound of Sharpay chewing and smacking lightly behind her, and she could tell by the sound that she was still eating the Mike and Ikes- which she herself had forgotten about after the whole incident.

"Those girls are so lucky. I'd kill to sleep with Dane Cook." Sharpay babbled on with a giggle in between bites of candy. "This scene always gets me kinda turned on though." she admitted with another giddy giggle, as if she were a second grader confessing to a boy that she had a crush on him or something. She hadn't seemed to notice that Gabriella hadn't been talking at all. Or if she did, she didn't let it faze her non stop chattering.

Cautiously, Gabriella turned her head a little ways around, reverting her eyes to her friend rather then on the screen. She was a bit hesitant to do so, but did anyways.

Sharpay was watching the screen. She popped a blue Mike and Ike (her very most favorite kind all together) into her mouth and chewed happily. She seemed to be in a very good mood tonight. Gabriella was about to turn her head back around, but before she could, Sharpay had locked eyes with her. They stared at each other for a second, (Gabriella- blankly, Sharpay- in wonderment) before a smile slowly broke out over Sharpay's face.

"Want some more?" she asked, holding the box of candy out to her friend. Only a little more then a few were left. Gabriella shook her head. "No thanks." she said. Those were the first two words she'd spoken since "Did you put it down?" earlier.

Sharpay nodded and winked, that mysterious smile still present on her pretty face.

_Wink? Why did she wink? What's that supposed to mean? _Gabriella thought. Sharpay had never winked at her before. At least...not all myseriously like that.

Gabriella turned back around as the most sexual scene in the movie continued, but she didn't care. She didn't care that Dane Cook was on her television screen naked and screwing several different girls. Truth be told, she hadn't really been paying much attention to the movie at all so far. She'd tried too, but somehow every little thing in the movie brought her back to thinking about Sharpay...not just Sharpay, _Sharpay's perfectly sculpted breasts_. Total grope-worthy, Gabriella had decided. (Even though it scared the living shit out of her to be having these kinds of thoughts about her best friend.)

And then when Sharpay said that this particular scene in the movie kind of turned her on, made Gabriella wonder...was Sharpay...horny? At that moment? How horny? What was that wet feeling between her own legs? Was Gabriella _herself _horny?

Before she could ponder this thought much, she suddenly felt the bed being shifted and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sharpay crawl up beside her. She mimicked her position at first- elbows propped, chin now resting on backs of hands, and silently watched as Good Luck Chuck rolled on. But five minutes later, Gabriella caught Sharpay staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Just staring.

A chill ran up her spine.

_Don't look at her...don't look at her..._

"Bri..."

Gabriella ignored her, suddenly seeming very interested in the movie.

Sharpay pushed her shoulder lightly, as if wondering if her friend had somehow gone deaf and couldn't hear her.

"Bri?" she repeated slowly. Reluctantly, Gabriella looked over at her. Sharpay paused the movie.

"What's wrong, chica?" she asked softly in concern, staring hard at her best friend. She called her chica often."¿Qué tiene usted abajo?

Sharpay had an A in Spanish. She had Gabriella to thank for that. When your best friend was hispanic and you witnessed her and her mother speaking spanish a lot, it was easy for a person to learn and pick up on the language too.

"Nothing." Gabriella said quietly. Lamely.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Sharpay asked, still staring hard at her. Not even blinking. She liked speaking spanish- she thought it was fun. Sometimes at school, the two girls would just speak spanish to each other since most of the time not many other people could understand them.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Shar."

"Then why're you all quite?"

_Great, now she notices_. Gabriella thought sarcastically. Throughout the whole movie Sharpay wouldn't shut up and was a giggly and happy just minutes ago. Now, here she was, suddenly all worried and concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No...not um..." Gabriella swallowed. "Not really."

Why was she so nervous? Sharpay was her best friend. They should be able to talk about anything and everything together- right?

"Everytime I say something you've just been ignoring me." Sharpay observed, making a pouty face with her pink lips.

"It didn't seem to bother you before- up until just two minutes ago." Gabriella snapped.

"I've been trying to act casual about it. But you know, the silent treatment is the worst possible thing to do to a person. You told me that, remember? A long time ago when I was mad at Ryan and wouldn't talk to him. Remember that?"

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I remember."

"¿Qué hay en tu mente?, Bri?" Sharpay asked. (What's on your mind, Bri?) "Tell me."

"Nothing...well...a lot. I don't know. You."

"Me?"

"Shar...why did you lift up your shirt earlier? What was that all about?"

"Oh...I don't know." Sharpay smiled smally. Gabriella swore she saw a twinkle of amusement in her beautiful brown eyes. Gabriella had never noticed much before how pretty Sharpay's eyes were. They were so brown. Not just any boring shade of brown, like she thought her own to be. But a milk chocolately warm fudge brownie kind of brown.

Sharpay didn't even look down or blush or show any other signs of embarassment in the slightest at Gabriella's quesetion. "Te quiero." she said simply, her smile growing a little bit.

"I love you too, Shar- you're my best friend. But that still doesn't explain why-"

"No, _te quiero_. I want you. I love you, Bri Bri." Sharpay smiled even wider. There was a small teasing tone in her voice.

Gabriella knitted her eyebrows together- slightly confused.

_She _wants _me? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Wh-" she started, but then to her complete and utter shock, she was cut off by a sudden pair of lips pressing hard against her own. Her heart took a sudden lurch, as if it were in a tough round of bumper cars and had just been slammed hard against a rail.

"Whatareyoudoing?!" she managed to sputter out quickly, yanking her face away from Sharpay's as she raised two fingers to her now tingling lips. She'd felt a literal _shock _when Sharpay kissed her. (_...When Sharpay kissed her..._it sounded so weird! _Sharpay just kissed her_.) Practically a spark, a literal _spark_. What the hell was that supposed to mean!?

_My best friend just told me she wanted and loved me...and then she kissed me! She kissed me! _a voice in Gabriella's head screamed in panic and shock. Never in her life had she ever or dreamed of ever kissing a girl- or being kissed _by _a girl for that matter.

Sharpay stared at her, wide eyed, her face now a light shade of pink. She was only a little bit embarassed, Gabriella could tell.

But that didn't stop the blonde girl from inching closer.

"Bri..." she said, and before Gabriella knew it, Sharpay's lips were pressed against hers again and she was kissing her- hard.

_What is going on?! What is this?! Why is she kissing me!!_

Gabriella wanted to pull away. She _desperatley _wanted to pull away...

But she didn't.

She suddenly felt that strange power from earlier taking over. That force that had made her stare at Sharpay bare-chested was back, and was not allowing her to pull back from the kiss. The girl x girl kiss. The female x female kiss. The same gender kiss...the Gabriella Montez x Sharpay Evans kiss.

She couldn't pull away.

Not only could she not pull away, but then after a few short seconds, she found herself kissing back.

"Shar..." Gabriella mumbled against the other girl's lips in between what had now become soft, gentle kisses. "Pay...s-stop..."

Sharpay didn't stop. Instead, she brought one hand up to Gabriella's right cheek and softly carressed it, deepening the kiss at the same time. After a few more seconds, Gabriella somehow managed to force herself to pull away- quite reluctantly.

"Stop. What are we doing? This is _so_ wrong." she said in a whisper. Sharpay lightly bit her lip.

"No it's not." she replied quietly. Gabriella frowned. "What-"

"It feels too_ right_." Sharpay finished, moving closer towards her best friend. She laid herself down fully, and pulled the other girl on top of her. Wrapping her arms around Gabriella's back, Sharpay quickly attatched her lips to hers again, giving her no time for protest.

More then anything, Gabriella wanted this to end. But suddenly, she was half wishing that she were a boy, so that this could be compeltely and one hundred percent normal. That was the problem...she liked it too much, and she didn't think she was supposed to.

Gabriella kissed her back again. What would her mother think if she knew? What would _anyone _think? And why was she enjoying this so much? How long had Sharpay been wanting to do this? What other girls, if any, was Sharpay attracted to? Was Sharpay Evans a full on lesbian who just dated guys in the past to cover it up? Was she bi? How come Gabriella hadn't realized any of it before?

Sharpay rolled the two of them over so she was on top, her soft pink lips never leaving Gabriella's smooth warm ones. She let one hand travel down Gabriella's thigh as the other one rested on her shoulder. Gabriella now had her own two arms wrapped around the blonde, holding their bodies closely together.

Gabriella felt something warm and wet sliding in between her lips and running across her teeth and gums. It felt weird, but good at the same time, and it was obvious that what she was feeling was her best friend's tongue wanting in.

Both girls let out tiny moans as Gabriella slowly opened her mouth- granting Sharpay's tongue access to the inside. They ran their glossas over each other's- twirling and rubbing them all around in a swirly kind of motion/pattern. Caught up in the moment, neither one of them realized that the tv had clicked off by itself automatically due to being inactively paused for quite some time. They kept kissing for a long while (or more like making out) until Sharpay pulled back for air. Good Luck Chuck had already been quickly forgotton.

She smiled down at the beautiful latina girl beneath her, her bangs falling over her face; framing it nicely. They were both breathing hard. Gabriella was at a loss for words, all she could do was smile back up at the other gorgeous girl, thinking about what had just happened as Katy Perry's hit song _I Kissed A Girl _popped into her head.

She chuckled lightly as the thought of the lyrics that fit her so perfeclty- except for the already having a boyfriend part of course, and she wasn't drunk.

"What?" Sharpay asked, giggling as well as she reached behind her and took down the clip that was holding her hair back. She shook her head- letting her blonde waves bounce loose and freely. Gabriella reached up and tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. She couldn't resist.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it..." she said softly. Sharpay grinned before leaning down and giving her a light peck on the nose before kissing her full on the mouth again. They each giggled into the kiss.

Gabriella was slowly becoming more and more comfortable, but suddenly when she felt a warm small hand diving underneath her sky blue tank top, she froze. She shivered as Sharpay's hand started rubbing small circles on the bare skin beneath her tank, and she knew she had goosebumps all over. Sharpay just kept going like she didn't even realize Gabriella's slight discomfort.

_Oh, suck it up, Montez_. Gabriella thought to herself, trying to force her nerves away as far back in her mind as she could get them.

Sharpay took her lips away from Gabriellas and started trailing warm kisses down her chin, to her neck, and along her collar bone, making the other girl shiver involuntarily in both pleasure and nervous-ness.

"Shar-" she started to say, but the blonde girl cut her off.

"Ella." she said with slight assertion in her voice, kissing her shoulder repeatedly. "Shh." she commanded and lightly bit down on Gabriella's collar bone, causing her to gasp softly, but shut up anyways. Maybe she should just keep going...certainly, both of them loved this experience. It was something new that neither of them had ever done before, and they were obviously both enjoying it. So, forcing away her worry and still some-amount left of surprise and confusion at all of this, Gabriella made herself loosen up.

This whole time, Sharpay's hands had not left her friend's stomach. By this point, she was fingering her belly button, while giggling to herself, and Gabriella felt a slight twitch in her lower region.

Even though Gabriella had told herself she would stop talking, she decided she had to go back on her self-given promise when she felt Sharpay tugging at her tank- obviously wanting to get it off.

"Pay-- wait." she said, gently grabbing her hands to still her actions. Sharpay looked at her impatiently.

"Where are we going with this?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"Wherever it takes us." was Sharpay's crafty reply, as she leaned in for another kiss, wanting to get on with it. She was sick of waiting, she'd been waiting long enough- and not just tonight. She'd been seriously in _love _with her best friend for a couple of months now. It had happened one day afer 8th period gym in the locker room when Sharpay had caught Gabriella showering. Seeing her best friend naked, naturally- Sharpay freaked out silently at first, but then later found herself thinking back to the sight of Gabriella Montez in the nude- and wet too, since she'd been under steam and hot water. It had to be the hottest most beautiful scene Sharpay had ever witnessed in her life, and she knew that she would never forget that mental picture no matter how hard she tried.

At first it had just been physical attraction, Sharpay had figured back then. Maybe she was just going through one of those weird teenage phases that would pass by quickly. But it didn't, her obsession with her best friend just grew wildly. She had found herself thinking about her all the time- wanting to spend all of her time with her, (She'd even ditched a few drama club meetings after school just so she could hang with her), and always wanting to just see her beautiful face and hear her delicate, singsong voice. To laugh with her and share a few of their many inside jokes with her. She always wanted nothing more then to just _be_ with her.

_Where is Gabriella? I miss her._ she would always think to herself whenever they _were _apart.

Anyone would have thought she was an over obsessive psychopathtic freak who was weird in the head and freakishly addicted to her best friend. But she wasn't, she'd finally come to the conclusion that she was just another girl in love. It was either February or March when she realized, but she couldn't remember exactly when.

Sharpay Evans loved Gabriella Montez.

So she'd been waiting long enough at this point.

Only, Gabriella had more questions for her.

"Is this bad? What we're doing- is it bad?"

"I don't think so." Sharpay answered honestly. It wasn't bad. How could it be bad? Bad would be like her hooking up with Ryan or something. But this wasn't bad. Incest was bad. Girls kissing (and maybe more) wasn't bad.

"Do you think it is, Bri?"

"...I don't... know..."

"Do you want to stop?" Sharpay asked, desperatley praying that her answer would be-

"No." Gabriella admitted. "I-I actually don't, Shar. But I'm not sure if we _can _continue..."

"Of course we _can_," Sharpay smiled cheekily, cupping Gabriella's face with her hands and giving her a soft kiss. "You're mom went out, your freaky chihuahuas aren't around to bark at us- it's just you and me, Ella."

Gabriella blushed.

"That's not what I meant...I'm not a lesbian." she said quietly.

"Neither am I," Sharpay said, "I don't like a ton of girls. Just _you_." she explained.

They smiled at each other.

"Well I guess maybe we could..."

Gabriella trailed off and kissed her. Within seconds, both girls tank tops were disposed of and thrown on the ground, along with their bras. No more stopping. No more reluctancy. No interruptions. Just the two of them.

"You're so beautiful." Sharpay whispered, gazing hungrily at her bestie's breasts which were only a tiny bit larger then her own. Gabriella blushed again. "So are you." she replied honestly, staring right back at her breasts like she'd been doing earlier.

"There's that look again." Sharpay smirked, observing that still priceless awestruck look on Gabriella's face.

"What?" she asked, locking eyes with her. Sharpay giggled flirtatiously.

"That same look you were giving me earlier. Like you've never seen boobs before." she teased before leaning forward and kissing Gabriella's cleavage before she could reply to that.

Gabriella closed her eyes and pushed her chest out farther as Sharpay started sucking on one of her tender breasts. Gabriella groaned, wrapping her arms around the other girl's bare, tan back and pushing both of them forward so that they were laying down again- with her on top.

Sharpay flipped them over and removed her mouth from Gabriella's boob, making a popping/suction noise with her mouth as she did so. Gabriella pulled her face closer and kissed her hard- missing the feeling of her lips pressed against hers. When they pulled away, Gabriella quickly switched her attention to _Sharpay's _breasts. She reached for one, which only resulted in getting her hand slapped lightly away. She stared at her friend in confusion, waiting for an explanation as to why she was now getting rejected.

Sharpay didn't say anything, she just shot her a playful glare before kissing her everywhere her lips could get. She wanted to be the one doing all the pleasing- for now anyways. Gabriella could experiment later, she figured.

All over Gabriella's face- down to her neck, across her clavicle bone, and down her cleavage, Sharpay's kisses went. She kissed her once on each breast, and all the way down her stomach, where she paused to give her belly button an extra long, extra slow and tender kiss, before letting her lips continue down her stomach until they reached the edge of Gabriella's white and blue booty shorts.

Gabriella, who was somehow finding it hard to breathe after being smothered up and down with wet kisses, held her breath as she felt Sharpay's teeth graze the edge of her shorts and press her chin against her pelvic area. (Which she could feel throbbing beneath the thin cottony fabric of her shorts and black thong.)

After a while of feeling tantalizing kisses on the tender skin above her shorts, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She screwed her eyes shut tightly as stroked ran her fingers through her best friend's (but were they more now?!) soft mounds of blonde hair.

"Sharpay..." she said, but before she could finish, she felt her shorts being torn down her legs. She let a tiny moan escape her parted lips when she felt the other girl pressing two fingers against her center through her soaked panties.

Sharpay shifted uncomfortably when she heard that moan. It was she, who had caused her friend to make that low, sexy moan. All her. Sharpay Evans. She had aroused Gabriella Montez. And she felt proud of that, but now also even more excited and turned on herself.

Quickly, without even giving it a second thought, Sharpay jammed her left hand down into the front of her own red and white striped shorts, into her underwear, and deep into her own slippery, wet folds, and groaned desireably at the pleasure she was giving herself.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open at the sound of Sharpay groaning. She sat up, her eyebrows quickly shot up in surprise at the sight of her friend sitting with her legs parted, her eyes closed tightly, her jaw set hard, and most fo all- her hand down her shorts; right in front of her.

Gabriella whistled and gently grabbed Sharpay's arm, tugging it out of her shorts. Sharpay opened her eyes, kind of annoyed at the interruption, but not that much. Gabriella nodded towards the shorts, signalling for Sharpay to take them- along with her underwear, off.

Sharpay quickly did so, as Gabriella stripped off her own thong, leaving the two girls completely naked. Instantly, their lips collided with each other's afterwards. Their tongues met shortly after.

"Now what?" Gabriella breathed against Sharpay's ear after a while of a tongue war in her mouth.

Sharpay didn't answer. Instead, she moved off of Gabriella and switched up her position a bit by turning around. She was still laying down on top of the other girl, but facing in the opposite direction so they were in a 69 position.

Gabriella didn't have to question Sharpay after that, because she was pretty sure she knew what was coming.

"Mmm." she let out a small moan when she felt the soft muscle-y tongue of Sharpay Evans' mouth dive quickly in between her slippery walls. Gabriella raised her hips a few inches off the bad, by instinct, in attempts of making her tongue go deeper into her.

Sharpay slowly began swiveling her tongue around inside of the latina as she pressed her own hips down onto her chesst/shoulders.

Gabriella was smart, she didn't need to be given the hint twice. Quickly, without a second thought, she placed her hands on Sharpay's way lower back, and licked her red lips before doing a practical face-dive into Sharpay's lower region, returning the favor of pleasure. She heard a small, just barely audible gasp from the blonde which was followed by a low moan. She moaned back in response as the two of them continued to please each other in a way neither could imagine doing with another female.

At first, Gabriella found what she was doing to her best friend pretty gross- it couldn't be sanitary, (right?) and she was a neat freak. Then again, at the same time, she was enjoying it completely. Not only in her own person area down under, but in her mouth too. And she could tell by Sharpay's low sexy moans of encouragement, that she was without a doubt enjoying every part of it as well.

Some time later, just when Gabriella felt herself about ready to completely loose it, she felt the warm pleasurable feeling of Sharpay's tongue leave her, and soon after, she crawled off of her completely.

Before Gabriella could protest against her actions, Sharpay had three fingers jabbed inside of her.

"Like that?" she questioned with a large sneaky grin, curling and uncurling her fingers inside of the about-ready-to-explode latina.

"Oooh. Fuck." was Gabriella's grunt of a response. Screwing her eyes shut tightly, she dug her fingernails into her quilt, and thrusted upwards towards Sharpay's hand, who was leaning over her with her fingers still deep inside her. - moving them around at a fast pace.

"Damn...Shar. I think...I-" she gulped. "I..."

Failing to complete her setence, Gabriella quickly sat up- surprising Sharpay, who paused for a moment. Gabriella wrapped all of her limbs tightly around the other girl, pressing and holding their soft naked bodies tightly together. (Her arms- around her back. Her legs- around her waist.)

Sharpay smiled and leaned in for a kiss, reworking her hand inside of Gabriella; whose walls were tightening up more and more by the second. She was almost there. Just a few more strokes, and Sharpay knew she'd been done.

Gabriella came a short while later, screaming as a feeling of both pleasure and a slight pain coursed throughout her body. Exhausted, she unwinded her herself from around the girl who'd just given her hands down the best and most pleasureable experience of her life, and fell back on the bed.

Sharpay smirked in satisfaction before slowly laying down beside her 'friend.' She propped her head up on arm, watching her carefully as her breath slowly returned to normal. Wanting to touch her again, she began tracing small circles around the belly button on the smooth, soft skin of Gabriella's flat, bare stomach with her free hand.

"Bri," she spoke softly, "I _love_ you. More then anything. I've wanted to do that to you for- _ever._" she admitted, adding emphasis to the word "forever".

Gabriella slowly turned her head to face Sharpay. Their eyes instantly locked. Brown on brown. Perfect. They kissed.

"You know what, Shar?" Gabriella spoke quietly when they pulled away. Gently, very gently, she kissed her neck.

"I think I love you too."

**-x-X-x-**

**Okay so, I personally, thought I was doing pretty good with this up until the faltered ending. I really didn't know how to end it, but I had to do it quick, since it was getting to be too long.**

**So even if you hated the ending, I hope you liked the rest of it. Please review,it would mean a lot to me. And I will reply. DarkxCherryxBlossom, this one's for you. (:**

**hope you liked it.**


End file.
